Frozen Oceans
by Le Welshman
Summary: Times are hard in Arendelle. When Queen Elsa ran out of options, she established herself as one of the most deadliest privateers of her day. But her sister wasn't far behind. When Anna had been forbidden of sailing with Elsa, she made her own way into the crew as a man. Eventually, Elsa takes a romantic interest in the young redheaded "boy".
1. On the Horizon (Epilogue)

"We're almost done, your majesty." said an officer to a dizzy Elsa. She was a bit nauseated as it was her first time on a big ship. The ship wasn't even that large, just a small Brig, (the best they could afford) big enough to accommodate Elsa, some cargo and her crew.

"Thanks, Alrik." Elsa said calmly to the trembling officer, who, like nearly all of the crew, looked like a snowman, due to the vast quantity of snow in his coat.

While Elrik walked towards the docks, Elsa looked around and watched the crew working with ropes, cannons, and she still attended some of them bringing livestock into the ship.

"Poor pigs, nearly freezing to death." a voice behind her muttered. She turned around to see Kristoff, in light clothes, wearing a brown tricorn. "What do you think of my hat?"

Elsa ignored the question and said "You'll be the one freezing to death if you don't put on a coat." she said, after noticing that he was not trembling at all.

"I survived in the cold of the woods for most of my lifetime. I practically don't feel cold anymore." He smirked. "Just like you, except that I wasn't _born_ with this resistance."

Elsa sighed softly. "Kristoff, you don't need to go if you don't desire to. I caused all of this, and as Queen of Arendelle it is my duty to ensure my Kingdom lives on by all means necessary. Even by..." She hesitated. "Privateering."

Elsa stopped looking into Kristoff's eyes, and remembered the harsh conversation that took place months ago between her and Arendelle's advisors.

"It is the _only_ way!" shouted Agnes, a fat, old woman, and also Elsa's main advisor.

"No, no and _no." _Elsa said firmly. "We are NOT getting money by STEALING from other kingdoms!"

Elsa and Agnes kept staring into each other's eyes until Edward, another advisor, sitting opposite from Elsa at the round table broke the silence, "My queen," he started, clearly afraid of staring into her icy blue eyes. "Since we closed our trading routes with the Southern Isles, our Kingdom has been lacking several main supplies."

"Exactly!" Elsa turned towards Heinrich, another advisor sitting right next to her. "The kingdom's supplies of spices and vegetables is terribly low, and you know that we can't have a harvest in this harsh winter! We don't have anything to sell anymore as most of the products we used to sell to other kingdoms were made from raw material from the Southern Isles, meaning we don't have a source of income!" he tried to look Elsa in the eyes, but after seeing her glare, Heinrich swallowed and looked down.

"_Your Kingdom is hungry Elsa." _said a daring Agnes. "_Your Kingdom is poor. _Your father is probably rolling in his grave."

Elsa could feel small ice shards form around her hands under the table as Agnes stared at her with eyes that said "_You are useless_."

But suddenly, she felt warm, and the ice melted. As she felt the water pour on her feet, she fronted up and caught her sister's head, looking at her with a goofy grin. Her sister's arms were on her shoulder, and Anna almost embraced the chair.

"Anna." Elsa muttered, to which her sister responded with "Hi there!"

Anna. Anna was the only thing that could make Elsa forget about all the problems that were slowly killing her Kingdom. Her face, her beautiful eyes, her voice. Elsa was helped out of stress more than once by simply seeing the amazing woman that was her sister. Anna was the thing that Elsa loved most in her life, and if she needed, she would give all of Arendelle for Anna.

"Elsa" Anna replied, now with a serious facial expression. "I've been out. Out of the castle. Things are not going well. There are sick people on the street, Kids begging for money, It's _horrible._"

Agnes glanced at Elsa with a face that read "I told you so."

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her shoulders, pressing her palms against her sister's hands. The advisors stared intently at her. After a long pause, she finally broke the silence: "If this is the only way, I'm afraid we'll have to follow it. We will go out, deep into unknown seas to steal money from other kingdoms." While saying that, she glanced at every single advisor in the room. When she reached Heinrich, he was almost crying. "But there is one condition. I won't risk my people in this suicide mission. I will go myself as the captain, along with a crew. I will choose each member of the crew myself."

Anna let out an excited grin.

"Heinrich, see that we get all the equipment we need. Guns, ammo, bunks and food. And a _ship."_

Heinrich nodded and quickly left the room, stumbling out of his chair.

"Dismissed, all." Said Elsa, giving one final look to Agnes, who was smirking. Anna left the room running and kept running through the corridors as if she were 9 again.

"Pirates!" she said, almost failing to contain her excitement with the idea of traveling around the world, fighting sharks and using a pistol. "We are going to be pirates!"

Elsa sighed once gain when she stopped remembering that day and saw a huge smile on Kristoff's face.

"Hah, Elsa, I know that you hand-picked me because I'm one of your closest friends! I wouldn't let you and Anna venture into the other half of the world alone!" He paused and looked down for a second. "I'm gonna miss Sven, though..." He took the tricorn out of his head, clearly sad that he wouldn't see his best friend for a year or two.

"Well, actually" Elsa started, facing to the side and taking hold of her shoulder. "Anna is not coming."

"WHAT?" Anna screamed. Her voice echoed through the walls of the large room. The portrait room, in which she lived most of her childhood because of her sister who wouldn't ever speak to her. She was redder than ever.

"Anna, please understand, you're the only person left in our family!" Elsa tried to explain, failing to contain the sadness in her voice. "If something ever happened to you, I would never, never forgive myself." Elsa clearly didn't want to get separated from Anna, but she worried too much about her baby sister to let her go on a life risking journey. A life risking journey that_ Elsa_ had caused.

"But Elsa," her sister got down, letting out a few tears. "We promised to each other we would never let each other go away again." She was now sobbing, and tears ran down her face like a waterfall.

"Anna, this discussion is over."

"Amazing. You haven't changed _one bit_." after babbling that, she ran past Elsa and entered her room, locking the door behind her.

Elsa felt a stab in her heart, for the first time.

Kristoff was now counting the crew. He was still surprised due to the fact that Anna, who always liked adventures, wasn't coming on the biggest one so far.

"Egil Pjorn!" he exclaimed, and faced around for whatever signs of Egil.

A dark haired man near the main mast said "Here."

Kristoff checked the name on the list and went to the next.

After calling 29 names, he read the last one. "Andrew Johan?" No response. "Andrew Johan!" Kristoff waited a bit more. After 2 minutes had passed, he started going towards Elsa, near the captain's quarters (a small room under the area in which the helm was located), but then he heard a woman scream "Here, here!". Or so he thought. He turned around to see a red-haired man on his knees, thin and short. Kristoff noticed that the man had been running a lot as he was panting, tongue sticking out. The man then suddenly, as if remembering something, got up from the floor and said "Andrew _Johun_ reporting for duty!"

"Andrew _Johan_?" Asked Kristoff, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes, that's me!" said the little man, staring at Kristoff with bright green optics.

"He must be nervous." Kristoff thought to himself. "Alright, I think we're good to go, everything is loaded." He turned towards Elsa, not noticing Andrew letting out a "phew" behind him.

Elsa finished talking to the officer and entered the ship through a small plank. She turned to the docks and saw her advisors, along with a bunch of people staring at her, some with fear in their eyes.

"They fear for you, Elsa." Kristoff said, helping Elsa up the steps that went to the helm.

"No. They are worried that I won't bring money." She said, sparing the suffering people on the docks a last glance.

"**Alright men!"** Elsa shouted so that everyone would hear it. "**We are sailing to distant seas. Seas which we never heard of before. Oceans full of mysteries and treasures. Seas in which in which our targets will be. Now, everyone here today must acknowledge that you can die, and probably WILL die.**

Some men started looking to the sides. -

"**If you desire to go away; leave me behind, leave your allies behind, and leave your kingdom behind, the time is NOW**." She finished, with a confident face that could credibly cause a rabbit to enter a fox hole.

No one said a single word. The frigid wind blowing was the only sound in the ship. Kristoff stared at Andrew, who was the only one smiling down the deck. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Perfect. And so we set **sail**!" With that said, the crew started moving towards their positions, and the sails were unfurled. The ropes that held the ship near the docks were cut, and the brig started moving towards the sea, the name "The Snowman" proudly displayed in white ink on its back.

Elsa wasn't excited by this trip, and neither was the crew. They all felt anxious. The cold and the movements the ship made while sailing weren't helping. The only happy person was Andrew, who hummed a song while scrubbing a cannon.

"Where to?" Kristoff asked.

"To the horizon."


	2. The Bucaneers

_October, 1725_

I killed a man. We had not even sailed for a month at the sea. Well, to be honest I killed three. _If_ I'm not mistaken. But I had no choice that miserable day. I'm not ashamed of what I did as it was self-defense. I _did_ start the fight, but that struggle happened for a good cause. Let me begin from the start.

After the first month had passed, there were still no signs of land. The crew was impatient, and I could not blame them: we had just passed through 30 days of_ absolutely nothing_. I honestly thought that we would die of boredom before even being able to touch a pistol. Kristoff had been spending his afternoons singing to himself. Often he would ramble to a crew member about Sven, pride in his eyes. The only person who seemed quite happy other than Kristoff was the redhead called Andrew. Since we entered the ship, he would not stop walking around, asking questions and humming some traditional songs. His voice was a bit light and squeaky, mind, so I was not exactly a big fan of his happy times.

However, Andrew seemed to like to keep away from me and Kristoff. Once I caught him looking at me, and when I stared back, he made a frightened face and looked away.

This and other occurrences often made me get lost in my thoughts, but the only thing that I cared and still care about is Anna. The face she had made when I told her she would not come. It disturbs me in my sleep. I never wished to break my sister's heart, but I had been worried about her safety, especially after the reports of piracy I had read.

I wonder what my parents would say if they ever found out that the Queen of Arendelle, their_ daughter,_ had left her kingdom and her people to become a pirate.

"At least Anna's safe" - I say to myself often. At least something I did right.

Well, enough about my personal problems, here's what happened, if I recall correctly

It was a windy day, and we just had our first sign of land: lots of seagulls were flying above our heads, and small pieces of wood were floating near the ship. It was then that Kristoff shouted "I can see land! Grass, mountains!. And there it was. A big island stood in front of us. From a first glance, it looked like something out of this world: Sparkling sand, big trees towering above our heads, and the sounds of creatures that we had never seen before. All of the crew was hypnotized by this big natural paradise. They obviously had never seen anything that was not covered in snow.

I assembled a few men to decide what we should do. We were lacking supplies. Food and fresh water mainly. We eventually decided that a group would go into the island to hunt and find water. At that time, we still thought the island was inhabited. Eventually I said-

"I'll go. Alone. This island is probably inhabited, so there aren't any risks."

"But my queen-" A young man started.

"Call me Elsa, please".

"Alright, _Elsa. _You are our captain, the one in charge of all of us. We can't risk losing you at our first expedition. At least take Kristoff with you.

"Kristoff will stay and watch over the rest of the crew. I'll take-" I took a quick look around. Andrew was cleaning a sword.

"Andrew!" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Get a sword or a pistol, we're exploring this island!"

Now, I thought that he would be pleased by exiting the ship, but he kept staring at me like he was pleading to not go.

"A-alright!" he said and moved out of my view.

I took a sword and jumped out of the ship. I thought sand was hot and unpleasant, but it felt nice on my boots.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me.

It was Hans. "Take this." And he threw me a Flintlock Pistol. "Be careful.'

Andrew appeared on the deck, carrying a cutlass and walking towards the edge of the ship. He jumped into the sand. The small smile he produced while feeling the sand on his feet was kinda _cute. _

_"_Alright, let's move." I said, and started walking towards a small opening in the foliage. Andrew started walking right behind me. It was then that I noticed. It was_ hot. Too hot. _I was even sweating. I never sweated before. Andrew took notice of it and made a quick joke:

"You're melting."

The stare I gave him afterwards made him shiver a bit.

I was wearing a sailing uniform with an icy white coat. It had a belt, where I stored my sword. I noticed that Andrew was panting behind me: he was covered like a man who is going to spend the rest of his days in the middle of a frozen lake. He had a big fur coat and a purple bandanna on his head, which kept his long hair in place.

"Just a little bit more." I said, without looking back.

As we walked through the forest floor, I noticed that the sounds of animals were getting higher. As was the warm weather. After 10 minutes, I couldn't take another step.

"A little-" I stopped to exhale. "Break". Andrew had been practically crawling behind me all this time. I'll tell you this this, he looked kinda _hot_ sweating and panting. I stared at him for a bit until he noticed and smiled at me. I looked away quickly, and said -

"I'll scout ahead, see if I can find anything. Stay here, if anything happens, just scream."

"Alright, Elsa."

I was surprised at how he simply called me "Elsa". The rest of the crew was reluctant to call me anything other than "Your majesty".

I took my coat off and handed it to him, completely forgetting about my pistol in it. I started walking towards the north as my compass had pointed. After passing through some tall trees with a weird kind of fruit hanging from them, I found a small river. I was so thirsty that I fell to my knees, not even caring about the dirt in my pants or the small bugs in the water. And then I drank. I drank for about a minute or so. When I got up, with water dripping from my lips, my stomach was hurting a little. I was so satisfied I didn't even give it attention. Suddenly I smelled something. Something roasting. There was a delicious smell of _roasted_ _warthog_ in the air. It made me remember of how hungry I was. And then I heard it.

Voices. 4 distinct voices were talking beyond the river. In a weird accent.

"You think this is a good place for hidin' it?" Said the first voice.

"Of course! No one would evr' think of searchin' for a treasure on this little island in the middle of nothin'." A second voice replied.

"The hunters have been on our tail for weeks." A third, worried voice started. "If something happens to our box, I swear-"

"Chill, Dave! Nothing's gonna happen. I promise ye. Now eat something, mate."

I tried to walk backwards, but I accidentally stepped in a puddle of water. I looked down to see hundreds of small tadpoles swimming by my feet.

"What was that?" Said Dave.

He used his sword to cut some leaves near the lake. He spotted me and gave me a good glance. I saw perverse grin form on his face.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a princess, boys." He said and then pointed towards my position.

I heard the sound of foliage moving, and then three men appeared. They were closing in on me, the only thing between us was the small lake. Dave was a big brute, with a tricorn and a blue coat. The second man on the right of Dave had no hat, and his broken teeth were visible through his wide smile. I couldn't take a good look on the others because of a big shadow (A tree, I guess) blanketing them.

Now, If I were any other girl, I would have screamed and ran at the moment I saw the tadpoles, but I didn't. I stood there, looking at the four menacing figures. And then I snapped. Even now, I still don't know what gave me courage, but I guess it was fear. Not fear for me, but for Andrew. I pulled my sword out of my belt and crossed the small lake towards the man closest to me.

Now the red bruise on my waist tells me I shouldn't have done that.

Dave grabbed me by the arm easily and punched me in the left side. I fell to my knees while the brute laughed, and when I had the chance, I used my left hand to punch him in his nuts.

Not a fair move, I know.

As he fell to the ground, the man next to him started closing in, sword in hand.

"Come here, Snow White. I won't bite."

As he lunged his sword towards my neck, I quickly brought myself up and blocked the blow with my own sword. The feel of metal on metal made me tremble a bit, but I took the opportunity to grab his sword hand. I held it tightly while he struggled and shouted to break free, and then I silenced him by stabbing him in the chest with my own sword. I could see the tip coming out of his back. He stared at me with his mouth wide-open, and then fell to the floor.

Now, I'm not a skilled swordsman, but I'm not behind anyone in my crew.

"Alright, that's it!" I heard from behind. Dave was still on the floor, hands on his crotch while another man moved towards me.

I tried to take my sword out of the man's lifeless body, but I clearly couldn't do it with one hand. I reached for my pistol on my coat, only to find out it wasn't there. I'll admit that I panicked a bit while the man approached with a pistol pointed at my head. I couldn't turn my back on him to take my sword out or he would shoot. It was then that I remembered.

I used my free hand to freeze the man's arm. He wasn't prepared for the sudden weight and fell down.

"What sorcery is this?!" He exclaimed as the other man had a laugh. "STOP LAUGHING, HELP ME YA' MONGREL!"

A perfect distraction. I quickly used both hands to take my sword out of the corpse, and ran towards the men. The laughing one still had his smile while I cut his throat. The blood spilled all over the grass while he fell to the ground. The frozen arm was now covered in blood.

Suddenly, something grabbed my neck.

"I'm fuckin' done with you." Dave, who had apparently just recovered was now squeezing my neck. I could barely breathe when I heard the loud_ BANG._

I felt some liquid in the back of my hair, and the grip Dave had on me suddenly loosened. He was now leaning on me. I took a step to the side and his body fell with a loud thump to the floor.

"What the-" Dave's friend muttered, just as confused as me.

I turned around to see Andrew. He held my pistol in his hand, smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Hey, Elsa." He said with a smile.

My mouth was wide open, as was the man's.

After tying the man (who wouldn't stop swearing) to a tree, we searched around the camp. Andrew found some live warthogs, swords, a pouch of coins (almost empty) and a pistol. We clearly needed some help to carry all that stuff. As we were walking to the ship, Andrew suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say a word. All he did was turn around and run. I followed him, but he was faster and younger than me. Eventually, we reached the camp again. Andrew moved towards the center of it, and started digging with an old shovel.

"What the hell?! Andrew, what is happening?" I asked, surprised with myself that I had said "hell".

"Look" - He pointed towards a pile of dirt near a tent. "They dug something here. Get a shovel or something and help me out."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. A man that I had just met ordering me around? The _only_ person I would ever allow to speak to me in such a manner was Anna. I was about to scream at him, when he suddenly hit something with the shovel. He threw it at the floor and started pulling something from the hole. A chest. A _big_ chest. He pulled it completely out of the hole.

"It's locked." He said.

"Give me a moment." I said as I froze the lock. Andrew broke it with his feet and opened the chest.

_My god. _It was full of small coins, made of copper, silver and a gold. Andrew was smiling. I was smiling. We looked at each other and started laughing. We then embraced each other while laughing. It took a few moments for us to notice what we had just done. I quickly pulled out and he looked confused, as if he had already hugged the queen thousands of times. We stood in silence for a moment until I asked-

"How did you notice that?"

"I have, like, eagle eyes!" He replied happily.

"Wow, the only person that I know that has a vision like yours is my sister!"

His smile turned into a frown.

"W-well, I should go get the others." He babbled.

"I'll go with you." I replied with a smile.

He didn't say a word on the way back.

The crew shouted and commemorated when they saw me coming out of the forest. I told them about what we had found, and they started cheering, hugging each other and dancing. After loading the ship with livestock and water we took from the men, we set sail once again.

If this is what life in the ocean is like, then I really can't complain. I was scared today, but I was also thrilled and excited. And something unexpected also happened. I started liking Andrew as a friend. Maybe even something else. My only wish right now is that Anna was here, so that we could party and talk about Andrew together. I hope she is fine.

Now, if you'll excuse me, the crew is partying and dancing out on the deck, and I promised I would tell them about how I fought the ferocious Bucaneers. Goodnight and joy be with you all.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_


End file.
